


Santa Baby

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Lilac gives Murdoc the best Christmas gift anybody could ever ask for: a baby, but how are they going to break the news to the rest of the band?
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Santa Baby

“Love! Have you seen my leather jacket?!” Murdoc shouted to his wife as he searched throughout the studio they called home. Ironically, the missing leather jacket that Murdoc was looking for was in her hands. She smiled and hung it up on the coat stand by the front door when Murdoc wasn’t looking. “It’s on the coat stand, my love.” Lilac informed him as she gestured to the jacket on the stand. Murdoc scratched his head as he went to get the jacket. “I swear to Satan below I checked that stand 10 times.” Murdoc mumbled as he slipped his jacket on. Lilac giggled and kissed him on the cheek. “Now where are my damn keys? I can’t keep up with anything around here.” Murdoc grumbled as he searched for his car keys. “Did you check your pockets?” Lilac asked with a raised brow. Murdoc checked his pants pockets and found nothing but his phone and wallet. He looked at Lilac and shook his head. “Your jacket pockets, love.” Lilac giggled. Murdoc then stuck his boney, green hands into his jacket pockets to try and find his missing keys, but instead found something else.

“Wot? What’s this then?” Murdoc questioned as he pulled a foreign object out of his jacket pocket. He looked at it closely. “A pregnancy test? What the bloody hell this doing in here?” Murdoc asked, confused. “I’m not sure, darling.” Lilac tried to say without sounding too mischievous. “Lilac did you-“ Murdoc started to say before taking another look at the pregnancy test again. It had two lines in the center where the result area was. Murdoc’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. “W-Wait, this has two lines….that means positive, right?” Murdoc asked as he glanced at Lilac then back at the little piece of plastic in his hand. “It does.” Lilac smiled, now knowing that Murdoc was starting to catch on. Murdoc looked up at Lilac once again and stared into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. “Lilac….are you-?” Murdoc didn’t finish his sentence. He could tell Lilac knew exactly what was going on. She grinned and nodded as she put her hands on her abdomen.

Murdoc’s heart leaped with joy. He’s been trying to make a baby with Lilac for a while, but she had been taking birth control for her hormones for so long that it took a while for them to finally conceive. So long, in fact, that it got to the point where Murdoc completely forgot what they were trying to do. Evidently, Lilac used that to her advantage and he was so glad she did. This was such a pleasant surprise for him especially since it was mid December and Christmas was coming around.

“Oh, love~.” Murdoc growled as he pulled Lilac close and kissed her passionately, one hand around her waist and the other on her belly. “Oh, my darling, I’m so happy! I’m going to be father!” Murdoc raved as he smiled. Lilac chuckled at his excitement as he squatted down and pulled up shirt. “Murdoc!” Lilac giggled in embarrassment. “Hello, little one! It’s your father speaking! Can you hear me in there?!” Murdoc exclaimed to Lilac’s tummy. “You’re so silly. I’m only a month in, my love. They haven’t even formed ears yet.” Lilac giggled. “Hmm, well I’m sure they can still hear me.” Murdoc replied with a smirk as he caressed Lilac’s belly. Lilac blushed as Murdoc proceed to plant little kisses all over Lilac’s belly.

“What the hell are you two doing now?” A deep voice asked from in front of them. The couple froze and saw Russel standing in front of them with a slightly disgusted and confused expression on his face. Lilac started to blush madly as Murdoc stood back up and pulled Lilac’s shirt back down. “I’m just cherishing my wife. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do as a husband?” Murdoc asked with a cheeky smirk. “Whatever, man. Just save it for the bedroom.” Russel replied. If he had pupils then he’d definitely be rolling his eyes right then. Lilac looked at Murdoc with a confused expression. “You’re not going to tell them?” She whispered. “No, let’s make it a surprise for the holidays.” Murdoc replied with a grin.

XXX

It was finally Christmas Day. The snow outside of Studio 13 fell softly to the ground as the bandmates sat inside and opened their presents by the Christmas tree. Lilac and Murdoc sat on the sofa drinking hot cocoa as they watched the bandmates start to open the presents they gave them. 2D pulled out a baby bottle from his gift bag and gave a very confused expression. “Um…fanks I guess?” He awkwardly thanked them as he scratched his head. Russel opened his gift and pulled out a baby onesie. “Uhhh…” Russel said in confusion. “I don’t fink dat’ll fit you, mate.” 2D noted. Russel just shook his head and put the onesie back in the bag as Noodle opened her gift. It was a pack of diapers. “I know I’m young, but I’m not that young.” Noodle giggled. “Do you lot not get it?” Lilac asked with a chuckle. “Get wot?” 2D asked as he tilted his head. “Lilac’s pregnant!” Murdoc announced, finally revealing the news to the band. “Oh my god! Really? That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Noodle exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Lilac. “Careful! Careful! She’s with child you know. My child.” Murdoc warmed Noodle. “I can’t believe it. Congratulations.” Russel congratulated with a smile. “Yeah! That’s really great! Congratulations, Lilac!” 2D added.

The rest of the day went smoothly (as to be expected on Christmas). The band opened the rest of their presents and enjoyed a delicious meal together as they talked about the baby. Next year is going to be a very big year.


End file.
